


Kissing on the Quidditch Pitch

by andromedablacc (TheLittleGreenTypewriter)



Series: andromedablacc's imagine james and sirius prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGreenTypewriter/pseuds/andromedablacc
Summary: For the prompt: “Just James in a quidditch match and Sirius commenting and cheering his boyfriend on. James wins the match.”What with Sirius's broken arm, he's been delegated to commentator for the final Quidditch match of the season. A chance to both degrade Slytherin and shout about his wonderful boyfriend? Sirius is in.





	Kissing on the Quidditch Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the [imagine james and sirius](imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) promt: “Just James in a quidditch match and Sirius commenting and cheering his boyfriend on. James wins the match.”

“Oof! Bones has a near miss from that bludger sent her way by that scumbag Avery-”

“Black!”

“What, Professor? Anyway, she’s got the Quaffle and she’s speeding down the pitch. Quick pass to McKinnon, well done, well done. She’s so close she’s gonna score but Selwyn’s gaining on her, he’s right at her tail. And Potter comes zooming in – he’s good at that, look how well he flies – she passes to him and YES JAMIE SCORE!! A beautiful shot from my beautiful boyfriend. That’s eighty – forty to Gryffindor! _Fuck you Slytherin_!!”

The Gryffindor stand erupted as Sirius whooped loudly, completely ignoring the lecture he was getting from McGonagall. James had known it would be a mistake, as far as old Minnie was concerned, to let Sirius be commentator since his broken arm from their last game hadn’t quite healed up enough to hold a beater yet, but he loved hearing his boyfriend’s voice booming out over the pitch. Remus would call him egotistical, yet he would love having Sirius shout to the skies about how amazing he was for all of Hogwarts, perhaps even all of Scotland, to hear too, if he had the chance. They’d tried it once, from the Astronomy tower, and Remus had objected loudly, but they’d all seen the pleased grin on his face.

Either way, James didn’t really have time to think about it as the game moved on and he snatched the Quaffle inches from Mercer’s grasping fingertips. He swooped low around Avery and spun around completely to miss a bludger heading for his head, his exhilaration at flying like this only compounded with Sirius’s praise for his every move.

“Look at the way he took that corner!! Ladies, gentlemen, Slytherins, that is how you fly.”

He passed quickly to Marlene as she headed for the goals, a quick flash of her eyes all he needed to see to know she was going for it. She passed to Bones, who passed straight back as Llewyn neared her. He let out a celebratory crow himself as Marlene scored and the Gryffindor stand started singing her name. Regulus was hovering somewhere above him, waiting for some sign of the snitch, no doubt making that screwed up face he made every time Sirius was loud or vulgar or said anything nice about James, like he’d just sucked on a particularly sour lemon. The idea made James laugh and then he was back in the game, scoring within seconds.

The game went on with Slytherin scoring three times and Gryffindor a further five. Eventually, with Sirius’s voice hoarse from all his screaming, he screeched his approval that their seeker, Smythe, only a second year mind you, to Regulus’s fifth, had caught the snitch, winning them the game and the cup. James did a few celebratory moves before practically throwing himself to the ground and hugging the little girl. She coughed and blushed, which she always did when James so much as looked at her.

“Well done kid!” he shouted in her ear as the rest of the team piled up on top of them.

“You too Captain,” she squeaked.

She opened her mouth to say something more when arms wrapped around him, lifting him straight up into the air. He twisted in Sirius’s arms to face him and hug him back fiercely.

“Put me down, you’ll hurt your arm,” he shouted over the noise of the Gryffindor’s still celebrating. He’d meant to sound stern, Sirius really would hurt himself, instead he sounded rather breathless. He couldn’t say whether it was from the exhilaration of the match or at the way Sirius was holding him.

“I’ll be fine,” Sirius insisted, setting him down anyway only to slide his arms around James’s waist. “Congratulations.”

James opened his mouth to reply only to find it immediately otherwise occupied with Sirius’s as his boyfriend dipped his head slightly to kiss him, slick and happy and easy. James gripped his shoulder with one hand and slid the other to grasp the back of his neck, keeping their mouths together so he could stay in the ever-blissful state of kissing Sirius. Not so long ago, Sirius would have flinched away rather than let James so much as hold his hand in the common room, and here they were kissing for all the school to see. He pushed himself forwards so there was no space between them as Sirius licked his way into his mouth.

“Enough of that now!” Marlene shouted as she pulled them apart to hug her captain herself, laughing all the while. Sirius flicked at her forehead and draped himself over James’s shoulders.

“You two really need to learn when it is not okay to have a full out snogging session,” Bones said, their Keeper Vance’s arm around her shoulders. “Like now.”

“I think its cute,” Smythe said, her blush deepening as Sirius winked at her.

“Potter, Smythe, the rest of you – yes, yes and you Black, you are part of the team – come up here and receive the cup.”

The whole team were guided by a beaming Professor McGonagall back up into the stands where Dumbledore stood with the Quidditch cup in his hands, smiling nearly as broadly as Minnie herself.

“Congratulations to our young Captain Potter and indeed his whole team,” he said as they arranged themselves into two rows. James stood in the centre of the first now, Smythe on his left and Marlene on his right with Bones on her other side. All the others were on the row behind them, he knew without looking it was Sirius’s hands on him from behind, resting on his shoulders, even though the beaters were supposed to act as brackets at either end. He wondered for a moment where Vance had decided to stand, given that his rightful spot had been stolen before Sirius’s fine boned thumbs, which really should not have held a beater so well as they did, rubbed against his neck, giving James a full body shiver and making him forget about everything else. _Merlin’s beard_ , sometimes Sirius could melt him completely whilst barely even trying.

McGonagall gave him an exasperated look but returned to grinning as Dumbledore placed the cup on his hands. His whole team let out a deafening roar as he held it above his head, laughter bursting out of him along with his pride, at himself, at little Smythe, at Sirius and his whole team, the sound mimicked by the handful spells Minnie cast, a lion roaring above their heads. A man from the daily prophet appeared to take a picture, and just as he did, Sirius pulled him back to smack a wet kiss onto his cheek. The photographer spluttered and took several more pictures, but really, James hoped he used the first one.


End file.
